Crush
by rupertsgirl
Summary: Snape is injured and his true love comes to save him what will happen? SSRL SLASH


Title: Crush

Summary: Snape is injured and his true love comes to save him what will happen? SS/RL **SLASH**

Disclaimer: First off these are JK Rowlings characters and not mine.

Warning: Of course slash! With a little action and gore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On with the Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape stands at the front of the class, watching over the students studying for their potion exams. Suddenly a dark figure appears in the back of the room, in the deep shadow snarling at the class. Snape winces from a sharp pain running down his spine, he sensed something. Snape clears his throat as he spoke his voice seems to crack "C...Class Dis..Dismissed" the students flood from the room. Snape steps to his desk and grabs his dagger concealing it behind his wrist. Walking slowly towards the back of the room watching the corner warily. His cape flows steadily with his slow unsure steps. He steps to the shadow holding his dagger up over the shadow. Suddenly something appears in the shadow exposing long fangs and hisses bursting into a dark dust and disappearing. A few crimson drops hit the floor just beneath his feet. He winces again, felling the warm liquid drip down his spine. He now notices his breath labored and his hands shaking as he drops the dagger, the loud metal hits the floor. He manages to hobble back to his desk as he sits in the chair, he moans out in pain and stands back up placing his hands on the desk hunching over taking deep gasping breaths.

Dumbledore hands a small package to Remus " Here, new potions for Severus. Please take it to him." Remus cradles the small package and slowly walks down the corridor to the potions room. Remus walks towards the threshold of the Potions room and sees Severus hunched over his desk panting, sweat pouring down his forehead. Remus walks slowly and sets the package on a student's desk. He looks to Severus the smell of blood and sweat filled the room, all that could be heard was the sound of Sev's sharp breath. Remus hurries over to Sev "What is it?" Remus's eyes grow wide as he looks over Sev's back, rear and thighs until his eyes reach the floor and sees a large pool of blood at his feet. Remus touches Severus's back and he arches away from his touch, Snapes face contorted and sweat soaked from the extreme pain, but he dare not moan out and show weakness. Remus noticed his pain and touched the back of his head "Relax, I'm going to take a look" Remus slowly peels off his cloak, Snapes shirt blood soaked and sticky. Remus grabbed his own pocketknife and cut his shirt open in back careful not to mar his porcelain fine skin. As he peels his shirt away from the large gash covering his entire spine. Snape grasps the desk as Remus trails his hand by the wound. "Oh Severus, what happened" Snape groans " I.... Uhh..." He falls forward slowly loosing consciousness from the loss of blood. Remus wraps his arms around Snapes broad chest and Snape falls back against him. Remus holds him close applying pressure to his back controlling his bleeding. Remus slowly lowers him to the floor and looks over his dark precious body, his rippling abs, and his pale skin shining with light beads of sweat. His face no longer contorted, almost peaceful now. Remus moves his arms up under the backs of his knees and under his shoulders lifting him up. Blood streaming down Remus's shirt and his arm under his shoulders, as Remus carries him to his quarters. Remus lays Snape down on his bed and turns him over so he is laying on his stomach. Remus takes off his shirt and rips it into a few strips tying them tightly around his wound as Snape sleeps soundly.

Remus walks from his quarters and down to the potions room, awaiting Snapes next classes. Remus sits at Snapes desk as he lays his head in his hands "Oh Severus please be alright." Hermione stands in the doorway looking around she sees the dagger a few feet from her right and the blood on the floor near the Professors desk. Her eyes grow wide as she stares now at Remus tears in her eyes her body shaking from the sight. "My god Professor...What happened?" Remus looks up frowning "My dear..." she shakes her head "No where's the Professor?!" She runs over to Remus but when she reaches him she shrieks from the sight of his blood soaked arms and chest. "Ms. Granger" he speaks sternly "I want you to return to your quarters and forget everything you seen here, or you will regret it." She appears confused "but...I...." "GO NOW!!!" Remus growls as Hermione turns and runs from the room towards the Gryfindor tower.

Remus finishes out his day and goes back to Snapes quarters when he returns Snape is still laying in bed his eyes open his face contorted he groans. "What was it Severus?" Remus approaches him and sits by his bedside. Snape looks over at him forcing his face to relax. "What do you mean Remus?" He groans. "You know what I mean" Remus replies forcefully. Severus sits up and clenches the blanket on the bed. He looks at Remus, and his blood stained chest and arms. "Are you hurt?" Sev asks but then realizes its his own blood. "But why...Why save me?" Severus looks away, Remus reaches out and touches his chest "Because I love you, I always have and always will."

"No one should love me...." Severus mumbled. Remus looked at him oddly then stood pulling the blankets off of him; Remus puts his arms under his knees and behind his shoulders. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." Sev groans "I'm not a child" Remus chuckles "Hush now love" He carries him off into the bathing room adjacent to Severus's quarters. Remus gently lays the weak man in the cold tub, unbinding the cloth about his wounds. "Just relax" Remus coos as he slowly undoes his pants and pulls them off. Then not wanting to move him much more he reaches once again for his pocketknife cutting along the seams of his briefs and slipping them off of him. Remus turns on the hot water, steam rolls off of Severus's cold limbs. Severus kept his eyes closed not showing any emotion not wanting to seem weak by him his crush. Though he had to admit being washed by Remus was one of the greatest things ever, given the circumstances. Severus shudders as the hot water caresses his calves, thighs and hips. The water hits the bottom of the gash causing it to burn a little, but he didn't move away. He simply gripped the sides of the tub. Remus touched his clenched hands "Relax...Please" Severus does as instructed but it took all of his strength to control his grip. Remus took a cloth and slowly rubbed at his legs slowly moving up his inner thighs, washing him carefully. The cloth continued rubbing at his thighs and now hips. The bath water turning murky and red from the blood and ash. Severus lay motionless in the tub of hot water. Remus moved so that he was positioned behind him scrubbing lightly at his shoulders and slowly moving closer to the wound. Severus leans up and grips the tub. "I will be done soon love, be still I'm sorry" Severus remains leaning up as Remus slowly scrubs at the dried blood on his back. It felt good to be clean Severus thought as he sighs contently. Remus dries off his back and wraps his wound in a white bandage. Severus leans up his breath a little off balance and he drains a little of the water out.


End file.
